Cleo MacAllaster
Created By:Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' VC Game *'Full name:' Cleo MacAllaster *'Race:' anthropomorphic Mouse (A curse) *'Birthplace:' Dalton, Ga. *'Residence:' Marietta Ga. *'Parents: Father: '''Robert MacAllaster -- Overbearng law and order cop. '''Mother:' Brenda Lee MacAllaster -- Cowed and submissive Housewife *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' March 10, 1978 *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 4' 8" *'Weight:' 87 pounds *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single, she is slavishly attached to Timothy Blackmane. Previous: (Divorced from Mary Beth MacAllaster Jones. She has two children in the marriage, with Cleo, formerly Cletus having no visitation rights.) *'Description:' An anthropomorphic mouse with a nice set of female curves. She is commonly seen wearing short shorts and halter tops or full skirts and t-shirts. *'Fur coloring:' Lilac gray. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Working as a clerk at Blackmane's Comics & Games in Marietta, Ga. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A mechanic working with textile machinery. Formerly employed in the rug weaving industry. *'Financial Status:' Comfortable, the sale of her old life has left her with a well padded bank account. *'Group Affiliations:' Timothy Blackmane household, formerly the KKK. *'Known Associates:' Timothy Blackmane, Starry Windchilde *'Personality:' Retiring and reserved. She is more open with the limited set of people she trusts, a small number. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Not have any more stupid things happen to her. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Cleo is a former male Human supremacist that had his already fragile world shattered when he was moused. Cleo is currently a very fragile person. Her new self is still in flux and she is too easily driven back into her shell. She has grasped being female as a point of certainty to build herself on. To Tim she is a slut. Casual within the family and shy to anyone else. She has what she considers inappropriate dreams about Starry. old lusts die hard. *'Enemies (And Why):' Alien haters. Now she is one. *'''History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: '''Cletus grew up the only son of an overbearing and verbally abusive father. When he himself married he became an overbearing and verbally abusive man too. His wife refused to live with it and left him. In Cetus' mind the problem was not himself but the black female judge that handed down a judgment that stripped him of all family rights. Cetus became involved in the KKK. His money went to guns, porn, extremist magazines, and guns. He became increasingly isolated except for his extremest connections. In time the porn became more abusive, even sadistic. He was descending into a death spiral of increasingly isolationist behavior, sadistic fantasies toward women and thoughts of persecution. The confirmed presences of aliens changed nothing, Then two things changed everything. First Cetus lost his job, primarily due to his repeated proselytizing of extremist hate literature among his fellow employees. His sudden unemployment crumbed what small foundation of stability he had. Second his entire KKK chapter got turned into mice (first Mousing). Cletus wigged out. Starry Windchilde found the poor creature and took it in. He was willing to do anything this woman told him to do. His only act of free will was to reject his own gender as he was "unworthy of being a man". Timothy Blackmane and family are putting the totally destroyed as a person person back together. Currently she works at Blackmane's Comics & Games At the behest of Bureau 13 Cleo made a public service announcement about the Mousing objects. This comes in the wake of an entire Church being turned into Mice . She is not mentioned by name at her own request. Category:Blackmane Category:Supernatural Category:Atlanta